Yukimura's Adorable Stories
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Fanfic ini berisi tentang Yukimura and Girls.../Gaje/Crack pair/Warn inside/CHAP 6 (Last pair) UP! Yukimura and Fem!Sasuke/DLDR!/RnR? :)
1. Yukimura and (Fem)Masamune

**Yukimura's Adorable Stories**

 **Chara : Yukimura and Girls**

 **Rate : Teen (untuk keamanan)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff (?)**

 **Warning :AU, AT, OOC, gaje, so many typos, alur kecepatan, etc**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

 **:chacha:**

Chapter 1 : Yukimura and Fem!Masamune

"Yo, Yukimura!" panggil gadis berambut coklat sepunggung itu.

"?" sedangkan Yukimura hanya memasang wajah kebingungan, "Ada apa?"

"Kamu tahu nggak, apa yang lebih romantis daripada kalimat 'aku cinta padamu'?" tanya Masamune langsung pada intinya.

Pemuda berkuncir itu pun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu…"

"Huh! Payah!" Masamune pun merajuk, "Untuk apa kita pacaran jika hal beginian saja kau tidak tahu?" kemudian Masamune pergi meninggalkan Yukimura yang cengo sendirian.

"He-hei, Masamune! Tunggu aku!"

"Aku tidak mau bicara padamu!"

 **:chacha:**

Selama jam pelajaran, Yukimura terus melirik ke arah gadis cantik bermarga Date itu. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu benar-benar marah.

"Arrgghh… apa sih yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut coklat mudanya itu.

Gadis cantik itupun menujukan pandangannya kepada Yukimura, "Kalau diperhatikan, melihatnya kebingungan juga imut, ya?" gumamnya. Sehingga ia tak sadar jika rona merah tipis sudah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya itu.

.

.

.

Mentari telah meredupkan sinarnya. Pertanda senja mulai muncul. Masamune baru pulang dikarenakan kegiatan klub kesenian baru saja berakhir. Mana seharian ini dia pura-pura ngambek kepada pemuda yang baru setengah tahun menjadi pacarnya itu. Seolah-olah hari ini menjadi hari yang suntuk sekali.

"Aahh~ apa aku harus minta maaf saja kepada Yukimura ya?" gumamnya menghembuskan napas panjang.

Namun, ketika gadis itu hendak turun ke lantai dasar…

"-!?" mata biru kiri gadis itu menangkap Yukimura yang tengah berdiri di anak tangga. Ikat kepala merah pemuda itu terkibar karena hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dari arah luar, menambah pesona pemuda Sanada itu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti belum pulang…" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Masamune memerah, "Ke-kenapa kau masih di sini? Seharusnya daritadi kau pulang, _baka_!?"

"Aku menunggumu…" jawab Yukimura enteng, "Ayo kita pulang bersama." tawarnya.

"Tidak mau." tolak gadis itu.

"Sampai kapan kau terus begitu?" tanya Yukimura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"I-itu…" Masamune pun kikuk, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang…" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tunggu dulu." Yukimura pun menahan jemari lentik gadis itu.

"Apa lagi?" gadis itu mendadak jutek. Sepertinya ia kesal karena merasa kalah dengan pesona imut pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jawabannya." ujar Yukimura.

"Jawaban apa?" tanya Masamune pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia penasaran, jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Jawaban yang konyol? Atau jawaban yang tak masuk akal?

"Kau ingin tahu, apa yang lebih romantis dari kalimat 'aku cinta padamu?'" bisik Yukimura.

Masamune hanya mengangguk kecil, "Iya…"

Secara mendadak, lengan Yukimura merangkul pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu. Mereka berpelukan, wajah mereka hanya berkisar sekitar 15 cm. Iris coklat dan biru bertemu.

Yukimura pun menghapus jarak antara mereka. Hingga kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu.

 **CUP!**

Mereka cukup lama menautkan bibir mereka. Masamune pun hanya bisa meremas _gakuran_ pemuda yang tengah menciumnya itu erat-erat. Ternyata yang dilakukan Yukimura itu di luar dari perkiraannya barusan. Dengan agresif, Masamune juga membalas ciuman dari kekasihnya itu.

Sesak sendiri, Yukimura pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Baginya, _first kiss_ ternyata membutuhkan keberanian yang cukup tinggi. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bisa melakukannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Yukimura… wajahmu memerah…" ujar Masamune, "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau berani juga."

 **BOFF!** Wajah imut pemuda itu bertambah merah. Ia sendiri juga berpikir begitu. "Benarkah?"

"Iya," Masamune mengangguk, "Selama ini aku memberimu kode, ternyata kode kali ini yang membuatmu akhirnya peka juga, ya? Hihihi…"

"Ja-jadi…selama ini kau ingin aku menciummu?" dan Yukimura bertambah kikuk dengan pengakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Benar, karena aku suka sekali bersamamu," jawabnya, "Astaga…kenapa aku mengatakan ini, sih?" ujarnya seraya menutup wajahnya yang malu.

Yukimura pun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Ternyata, susah juga mempunya kekasih yang agresif seperti Masamune.

"Yukimura- _kun_ , kemari sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bisikkan." ujar Masamune menarik kerah _gakuran_ pemuda itu.

"Apa?" tanya Yukimura tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja gadis cantik itu menciumnya lagi.

Lagi?

Ciuman keduanya diambil oleh orang yang sama.

"Masamune…?"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bisikkan padaku?" tanya Yukimura dengan semburat merah khas-nya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa," gumamnya, "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat suka padamu…"

"Ah…aku juga suka padamu, Masamune…"

 **FINN**

 **A/N :** Adegan YukiMasa ini aku ambil dari lirik lagu _Extreme-More Than Words_. Cuma ungkapan cinta di lagu itu nggak separah fic in. Fic ini jadi dikarenakan otakku yang lagi gesrek, wahahaha /plaks/

Chap depan nanti sudah aku siapkan pasangan Yukimura, aku nggak tanggung jawab jika Yukimura jadi berubah drastis di fic saya ini, wahahahah (2).

Maaf jika kurang feelnya. Aku harap minna suka, ya?

Review, onegai?

See you.

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


	2. Yukimura and Kasuga

Chapter 2 : Yukimura and Kasuga

"Kasuga- _chan_ , hari ini Matematika-nya susah sekali, ya?" ujar gadis berambut hitam keunguan sepunggung, Oichi.

"Ah~ entahlah. Aku pun tak yakin akan bisa menyelesaikan UTS dua minggu lagi." gadis _blonde_ itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Pelajaran paling susah berada di jam terakhir benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Mana setelah pulang sekolah, Kasuga nanti akan kerja _part-time_ sampai jam sembilan malam. Mana mungkin ia bisa mempersiapkan materi intergral, statitiska, logaritma, dan peluang dalam dua minggu? Hal ini sungguh membuatnya pusing. Sekali lagi –pusing-.

"Sama. Ichi pun tidak yakin." jawab Oichi menundukkan kepalanya. Aura suram pun mulai menguar antara mereka berdua.

"Oichi kan juara 2 di kelas. Aku yakin, kamu bisa menjawab UTS dengan benar." balas Kasuga yang berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis pemurung itu. Jika Oichi benar-benar tertekan ataupun sedih, maka suasana pembicaraannya menjadi tidak enak lagi.

" _A-arigatou_ , Kasuga- _chan_ …" gumam gadis Oda itu tersenyum lembut.

 **TEP!**

Kasuga pun berhenti. Mata _hazel_ -nya menatap suatu objek.

Oichi pun berhenti. Menatap temannya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan hati-hati, Oichi pun bertanya, "Kasuga- _chan_? Ada apa?"

"…" tak ada jawaban dari empunya nama.

Oichi pun ikut melihat ke arah mana Kasuga sedang menatap. Sepertinya Oichi tahu siapa yang tengah dipandang oleh gadis supel itu.

Sanada Yukimura. Pemuda yang memakai _hachimaki_ merah yang tengah bermain bersama Masamune, Ieyasu, Motochika, Sasuke, dan Nagamasa.

"Kasuga- _chan_?" Oichi pun menepuk bahu kanan gadis itu.

Kasuga pun bergidik karena terkejut, kemudian sadar akan lamunanya, "E-eh? A-apa?"

"Sedang melihat siapa?" tanya Oichi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku? Hahahaha! Nggak ada yang aku lihat kok." jawab Kasuga ngeles.

"Itu…" Oichi pun membantah perkataan dari Kasuga. Gadis cantik itu menunjuk ke arah di mana Yukimura berada.

Wajah Kasuga memerah, "Apa!? Mana mungkin aku memperhatikan si idiot itu! Oichi jangan mengada-ada ya!" Kasuga pun salting. Padahal, Oichi hanya menunjuk keberadaan pemuda Sanada itu saja.

"Kasuga- _chan_ kenapa sampai memerah gitu? Aku kan hanya menunjuk Sanada- _san_ saja. Bisa saja Kasuga- _chan_ tadi melihat hal yang lain." ujar Oichi pelan.

"Ahahah…benar juga, ya?" Kasuga pun menopangkan dagunya, si pirang itu hanya memangut-mangut.

Langkah mereka pun terhenti ke arah enam pemuda itu.

"Hey, Kasuga- _chan_. Pulang sama Ichi ya?" goda Sasuke kepada gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Itu tahu. Kok masih nanya?" tanya Kasuga sehingga muncul empat siku-siku di dahinya.

"Ichi? Kalau mau, pulang sama aku aja." Nagamasa pun menawarkan diri untuk pulang bersama Oichi.

"Huuuuuu...Nagamasa modus!" Masamune pun meledek pemuda berkuncir rendah itu.

"Ti-tidak perlu Nagamasa- _san_. Ichi pulang bersama Kasuga- _chan_ kok." tolak Oichi dengan halus.

"Ppfftt… Nagamasa ditolak!" sekali lagi. Masamune dan lainnya meledek Nagamasa _minus_ Yukimura.

"Kasuga- _chan_ , kalau UTS nanti, semua pelajaran aku ingin belajar padamu ya~~" goda Sasuke lagi. Membuat Kasuga _illfeel_ sendiri.

"Ogah! Najong!" tolak Kasuga mentah-mentah.

Semua orang yang ada disitu _sweatdrop_ kecuali Kasuga. Kasihan juga melihat Sasuke ditolak daritadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kamu kan bisa belajar sama Masamune yang juara 1, Motonari yang juara 3. Kenapa harus mau belajar sama aku?" tanya Kasuga mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kasuga kan juga pintar. juara 8 di kelas. Sedangkan aku juara 22 di kelas, hiks." jawab Sasuke menitikkan air matanya.

"Idih, males." gumam Kasuga, "Yuk Ichi kita pulang. Kami pergi dulu yaaaaa~" pamit Kasuga melambai ke arah enam pemuda itu.

"Hati-hati Kasuga- _san_ …" terdengar suara serak dari enam orang itu.

 **DEG!**

Jantung Kasuga pun berdegup dua kali dari biasanya.

"Heh? Kasuga saja? Oichi nggak?" tanya lima orang lainnya.

"Iya. Oichi juga hati-hati…" ujar Yukimura melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua gadis itu.

"Iya _. Jaa_ …" kemudian Kasuga dan Oichi pun meninggalkan keenam pemuda itu.

 **:chacha:**

Kasuga pun pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya. Di rumah, Kasuga gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Mengingat kejadian sore tadi membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Sebegitu senangnya ia disapa sama Yukimura? Mengapa setiap ia dan Yukimura bertemu pasti menjadi sebuah _moment_ yang canggung? Ah entahlah…

Gadis bersurai kuning itu pun menelungkupkan tubuh rampingnya dan menggumam, "Apa aku…naksir sama Yukimura?"

"Tapi masa, 'sih? Apa yang aku suka darinya? Dia kan bodoh, berisik, ganteng juga nggak. Masih cakep Masamune dan Ieyasu lagi…" lanjutnya.

Batin dan pikirannya berdebat. Kasuga belum berani menyimpulkan akan perasaanya. Menurutnya, jika berdebar belum tentu itu perasaan suka sama seseorang.

Mungkin jika dijalani, lama-lama Kasuga akan mengerti sendiri.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku belajar saja…" Kasuga pun bermonolog untuk menghilangkan Yukimura dari otaknya.

.

.

.

Lima hari pun berlalu. Ujian Tengah Semester akan berlangsung sembilan hari lagi. Bahkan, Yukimura pun belum mempersiapkan apapun.

"Masamune- _donno_. Bisa ajarin aku?" pinta Yukimura memasang _puppy eyes_ di hadapan Masamune agar pemuda bermata satu itu kasihan padanya.

"Tidak mau, belajar saja sendiri. Kalau belajar pasti banyak nanya." tolak Masamune dengan juteknya.

"Namanya juga belajar pasti banyak nanya lah. Masamune- _donno_ gimana sih?" Yukimura pun hanya bisa menopangkan dagunya karena alasan Masamune tidak masuk akal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku mau jalan-jalan sama Megohime, _bye_." kemudian, pemuda berambut seleher itu pergi.

"Minta ajar sama siapa, ya?" Yukimura pun bermonolog. Ia menjadi khawatir sendiri akan nilainya yang anjlok. Apalagi ia ranking terakhir dari 28 siswa kelas XI-B. Ujian kali ini akan menentukan nilainya di semester dua nanti.

 **:chacha:**

Yukimura pun mencari siapa saja yang mendapatkan peringkat 10 besar. Dengan gigih, pemuda bersurai panjang itu terus meminta tolong untuk diajarkan berbagai pelajaran. Namun, beberapa yang dimintanya itu menolaknya.

Motonari mengajar Motochika, Oichi mengajar Nagamasa, Magoichi mengajar Ieyasu, Matsu mengajar Toshiie, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, mereka mempunyai _partner_ masing-masing yang untuk diajarkan.

Akhirnya, pemuda bermarga Sanada itu pun melihat lagi daftar peringkat 10 besar yang belum ia temui.

Kasuga.

Dari semua juara tersebut, hanya gadis pirang itu yang belum ia temui.

'Dimana aku harus mencari Kasuga- _san_ , ya?' batinnya.

Yukimura pun terus mencari gadis berambut pendek itu. Ia merasa capek, karena berkeliling di sekolah yang cukup luas namun tak kunjung menemukan batang hidung gadis yang ia cari.

Beberapa lama Yukimura mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan juga Kasuga. Gadis itu tengah membaca sebuah novel diiringi dengan mendengarkan musik. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah membiarkan surai kuning depannya yang panjang teracak-acak.

Karena canggung, Yukimura pun agak takut untuk menegur Kasuga. Tapi, karena ia merasa perlu akhirnya pemuda itu menepuk bahu kanan gadis _blonde_ itu.

"-!" bahu gadis itu bergidik terkejut, Kasuga pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui akan siapa yang menegurnya itu.

"Yukimura- _san_?" gumamnya, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya tersenyum lembut.

"Itu… boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Yukimura agak gugup.

"Minta…tolong apa?" Kasuga mengernyikan dahinya.

"Aku mohon, tolong ajarkan aku materi untuk UTS nanti!" pemuda berikat kepala merah itu membungkukkan badannya. Kasuga pun menjadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong sama yang lain? Seperti Masamune- _san_ , Oichi- _san_ , Motonari- _san_ , Magoichi- _san_ …atau yang lainnya yang peringkatnya lebih tinggi dariku?" Kasuga pun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Bukan bermaksud menolak, tetapi gadis beriris _hazel_ itu mencoba untuk tahu.

"Semuanya sudah mempunyai pasangan untuk diajarkan. Sedangkan yang belum punya pasangan baru kamu, kan?" tanya Yukimura dengan senyum yang mengembang.

 **BLUSH!** Pipi Kasuga pun memerah, "I-iya sih…" jawabnya.

"Boleh 'kan aku minta ajar tentang pelajaran padamu?" tanya Yukimura dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Boleh…" gadis cantik itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman, "Sekalian juga belajar bersama-sama…"

 **:chacha:**

Waktu untuk UTS tinggal seminggu lagi. Kasuga mengajar Yukimura di perpustakaan saja. Karena selain hening, banyak sumber lainnya jika ia dan Yukimura sama-sama tidak mengerti. Kemarin, Kasuga hanya mengajarkan Yukimura materi Bahasa Inggris dan Ekonomi. Bahasa Inggris mempelajari tentang cara menulis _tenses_ , menyuruh menghapal materi di LKS, dan menyuruhnya untuk memperbanyak kosakata agar tidak kesulitan nanti. Sedangkan Ekonomi, gadis pirang itu menyuruh dan mengajarkan Yukimura menghapal rumus-rumus dalam perdagangan, kurva, dan materi yang ada di LKS bagian semester kedua. Yukimura pun sepertinya nyaman dan menangkap apa yang diajarkan oleh mentornya itu.

Hari ini, Kasuga mengajarkan materi Matematika. Berhubung pelajaran tersebut cukup banyak yang untuk dihapal, gadis itu hanya mengajarkan satu pelajaran saja. Takutnya Yukimura nanti tidak sanggup untuk mengingat rumus yang cukup banyak itu.

Namun, dengan ketekunan dan semangat dari pemuda itu, Yukimura mampu untuk mempelajari semuanya dengan benar. Kasuga benar-benar salut akan semangat pemuda yang tengah diajarnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, Ujian Tengah Semester akan berlangsung lusa. Kasuga dengan rela dan senang hati mengajar Yukimura. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar-lancar saja. Kadang-kadang, mereka saling berdiskusi dan melemparkan argumen mereka. Namun justru itulah yang membuat Kasuga betah untuk mengajari Yukimura.

"Kasuga- _san_?" terdengar suara serak dari pemuda yang berisik itu.

"Ada apa?" kedua bola mata gadis itu mendelik, "Apa ada yang tidak kamu mengerti?" tanya Kasuga dengan lembut.

"Ah, tidak…" ujar Yukimura, "Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengangguku." jawabnya menundukkan kepalanya.

" _A-ara_?" Kasuga pun semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda yang berada di sampingnya saat ini, "Maksudnya?" gadis itu pun bertanya kembali.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karena telah mau mengajariku…" ujarnya, "Dan semua materi yang kamu ajarkan benar-benar aku kuasai, cara mengajarmu tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan…" lanjutnya.

Wajah si pirang itu memerah. Perkataan pemuda itu sebenarnya biasa saja. Namun entah mengapa ia senang sekali mendengar ucapan itu, "Tidak masalah. Selama itu bisa membantumu, aku senang kok. Lalu kenapa kau merasa terganggu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, bukan itu…" sanggah Yukimura, "Hal yang membuatku merasa terganggu itu sebenarnya sudah lama sih…"

"E-eh?" alis Kasuga pun tambah mengernyit. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Entah mengapa jika melihatmu jantungku menjadi berdebar, apalagi melihatmu yang tertawa bersama teman-temanmu. Hanya untuk menyapamu saja sulit untuk merangkai kata." ujarnya blak-blakkan.

"I-itu…" wajah Kasuga bertambah merah, "Aku tidak tahu Yukimura- _san_." jawabnya.

"Ah begitu, ya?" Yukimura pun hanya memangkukan pipi kanannya dan memandangi gadis yang saat ini berada di sisi kirinya. Membuat Kasuga salah tingkah sendiri.

"Iya."

"Tapi, menurutku…" perkataan Yukimura terputus. Kemudian si _hachimaki_ merah itu mendekatkan jaraknya kepada si pirang. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Wajah kedua pihak pun _blushing_ seperti direbus. Kasuga pun tak sanggup menyembunyikannya lagi.

"A-apa?" tanya Kasuga tak sabar mendengar lanjutan perkataan Yukimura.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kasuga- _san_ …" lanjut pemuda itu

"Aku suka padamu." tambahnya.

"Itu…" Kasuga hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tak berani memandang pemuda bermata bulat itu lebih lama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kasuga- _san_?" tanya Yukimura meminta respon dari sang gadis.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Yukimura- _san_." balas Kasuga dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, mau jadi pacarku?" Yukimura pun bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mau…" jawabnya dengan anggukan lembut dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 **FINN**

 **A/N** : Saya memberanikan diri memasangkan Yukimura dengan Kasuga, wahahah… entah mengapa semua ini mengalir begitu saja. /dideathglare Kenshin/

Maaf jika Yukimura dan Kasuga nya OOC sekaleeehhhh /bungkuk2/ /dihajar Yuki-Kasu/

Review, onegai? :D

See you

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.  
**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Neneng Masamune :** Sama. Aku juga diabetes masangin mereka berdua. Masmun mau jadi cewek atau cowok pasti sifatnya cocok jadi tsun-tsun gitu :3. Oh ya, kalau dapet ilham, lanjutin aja fic OMD nya. Akan kutunggu~ makasih review dan fave nya Nur-san XD

 **Meaaaa :** Mereka berdua emang kiyut pake BGT :D Jarang-jarang liat akang Yuki jadi seme, hiks. Btw makasih review dan fave nya Mea-san :)


	3. Yukimura and Akihime (OC)

Chapter 3 : Yukimura and OC (Akihime)

Hari telah menjelang tengah malam, namun seorang wanita tengah duduk di bantal duduknya dan merasa gelisah.

Akihime, seorang gadis yang merupakan putri asuh dari Otani Yoshitsugu telah resmi dilamar dan telah dinikahkan oleh seorang samurai di era Sengoku, Sanada Yukimura. Akihime sangat menyukai pria berusia 22 tahun yang baru satu hari menjadi suaminya itu. Mata coklat terangnya terus memandang Yukimura yang tengah tertidur lelap di _futon_ mereka.

Dan wanita berambut hitam pekat itu hanya bisa membelai pipi putih suaminya itu.

Dia menjadi ingat akan bagaimana Yukimura mengatakan rasa 'suka' kepadanya pada satu bulan yang lalu di musim gugur. Dan bahkan ia juga tak percaya bahwa mereka sekarang sudah menikah dan telah menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Suaranya yang serak, mata bulatnya, tekad apinya yang membara, hingga kalimat manisnya yang pernah Yukimura lontarkan kepadanya pada saat mengatakan perasaan dan langsung mengajak menikah.

Dan lebih anehnya, wanita bersurai hitam panjang sepinggul itu langsung menerima lamaran itu dengan mantap.

Bahkan namanya sekarang juga telah berganti menjadi Sanada Akihime.

Wajah wanita itu memerah, dan Akihime meremas _yukata_ merah mudanya itu.

"B-bukankah ini seharusnya menjadi 'malam pertama' kami?" gumam Akihime, "Tetapi, sepertinya Yukimura- _sama_ tidak tahu dan hanya langsung tidur." lanjutnya.

Akihime pun beranjak tidur di samping suaminya itu dan kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap Yukimura itu.

"..." mata coklat Yukimura pun terbuka ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat di tubuhnya.

"Akihime?" panggil pemuda yang menggunakan _yukata_ merah kejinggaan itu, "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"E-eh... maafkan aku Yukimura- _sama_ sehingga membuatmu terbangun." jawabnya gugup. Wajah Akihime sekarang memerah karena malu.

Yukimura pun bangun dan duduk di _futon_ mereka, "Ya sudahlah. Kalau aku sudah bangun, maka aku tidak bisa tidur lagi." ujar pemuda itu.

"Maaf..."

Secara mendadak, Yukimura pun memegang pipi istrinya itu, "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa." jawabnya tersenyum lembut.

Akihime pun juga ikut tersenyum, " _Arigatou,_ Yukimura _-sama._ " kemudian Akihime merangkul leher suaminya itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Ingin rasanya wanita itu memeluk suaminya lebih lama dan lebih erat lagi. Akihime sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada _samurai_ merah itu.

"Aki...hime?" gumam Yukimura dan kemudian membalas pelukan dari istrinya. Yukimura berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu dengan mengusap pucuk rambut Akihime dan kemudian mengecup dahi istrinya itu, "Bagaimana kita keluar sebentar melihat bulan?" tanya Yukimura.

"Apa?" Akihime pun tambah tidak mengerti, "Kenapa?"

"Selagi kau dan aku belum bisa tidur, ya...kita jalan-jalan saja berkeliling _mansion_ ini." jawab pemuda itu, "Lagi pula, ini kan 'malam pertama' kita, bukan?" lanjutnya.

 **BLUSH!** Wajah Akihime sekarang tak ada bedanya semerah kepiting rebus, "Ba-baiklah, Yukimura- _sama._ " Akihime hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

 **:chacha:**

Mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan pada tengah malam. Bulan pun menjadi purnama sempurna ditambah lagi dengan bintang yang bertebaran juga ikut menghiasi langit malam. Membuat suasana hati suami-istri itu menjadi nyaman dan romantis.

Yukimura dan Akihime pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang telah merontokkan kuncupnya. Akihime pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya itu.

"Yukimura- _sama_?" panggil wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" Yukimura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan untuk melihat wajah istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Yukimura- _sama_ mau menikahiku?" Akihime pun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata coklat suaminya itu, "Padahal, aku hanyalah anak angkat dari Yoshitsugu- _otousama_. Aku bukanlah gadis bangsawan asli." lanjutnya.

"Waktu Yukimura- _sama_ melamarku...aku sangat senang mendengarnya." dan wanita berponi rata itu pun tertunduk. Ia tak mau ekspresinya sekarang dilihat oleh Yukimura.

Yukimura pun hanya tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, ia meraih dagu istrinya itu. Wajah istrinya yang memerah baginya sangatlah manis dengan lembut ia menjawab, "Kalau aku menyukaimu, aku bisa apa lagi?" jawabannya lebih terkesan ke pertanyaan.

"A-aa..." sedangkan istrinya itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, "Yukimura... _sama_?" dan mata coklat Akihime pun menjadi berkaca-kaca. Antara bahagia, berdebar, dan terharu teraduk menjadi satu.

"Saat aku melihatmu berdiri di tepi danau sendirian, entah mengapa kau seolah mempunyai pesona tersendiri. Dan aku jatuh cinta padamu." ujarnya memberitahu bagaimana suaminya itu bisa mengenal dirinya, "Dan aku mencari keberadaan dirimu, siapa dirimu, dan dari keluarga mana kamu."

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk melamarmu..."

"..."

"Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menikahimu. Aku sangat bersyukur ketika kamu menjawab 'iya' waktu itu, Akihime."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal karena telah memilihmu sebagai istriku." dan Yukimura pun mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut. Sampai-sampai Akihime terbuai dan hanyut akan suasana seperti ini. Dengan malu-malu, istrinya itu membalas ciuman dari Yukimura itu. Kemesraan mereka hanya disaksikan oleh rembulan purnama, bintang dan malam yang indah itu.

Dan mereka pun berpelukan cukup erat. Seolah-olah Akihime tidak mau untuk berpisah dari Yukimura. Dan pemuda bersuara serak itu sekali lagi membelai anak rambut istrinya itu. Ia sangat lega, bahwa mereka mampu mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yukimura- _sama_..." ujar Akihime membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya itu.

"Aku juga...Akihime." balas suaminya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Yukimasa! Jangan berlari-lari begitu, nanti kamu jatuh!" terdengar teriakan wanita berusia 27 tahun dari ruang _tatami_ , Sanada Akihime.

" _Okaa-sama_ , tenang saja. Aku kan kuat seperti _otou-sama_!" dan anak kecil berusia 6 tahun itu hanya terus melanjutkan kegiatan berlarinya.

"Kalau ayah pulang, ibu akan bilang kalau kamu nakal!" ancam sang ibu.

 **BRUKH!** Sang anak pun terjatuh di lantai papan itu. Dan kemudian menangis. Sang ibu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tuh, kan. Ibu bilang apa?" wanita ber _kimono_ biru itu memeluk anaknya yang sedang menangis itu agar diam.

"Maaf, _okaa-sama_." tangis anak laki-lakinya itu mereda karena ibunya tidak marah padanya.

"Ayah pulang..." terdengar suara Yukimura dari halaman depan. Pria berusia 29 tahun yang menggunakan _hakama_ dan _haori_ merah itu membawa buruannya, ikan laut.

" _Okaerinasai, anata_ *." Akihime pun tersenyum lembut menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

" _Okaeri, otou-sama_!" Yukimasa pun memeluk ayahnya. Kemudian Yukimura menyamakan tingginya dengan anak laki-lakinya itu, "Ayah membawakan barang permintaanmu..." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan dua lonceng.

"Terima kasih, ayah!" Yukimasa pun tertawa kegirangan menerima hadiah yang tak seberapa dari Yukimura itu.

Sedangkan Akihime hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban ayah dan anak itu, " _Anata_ , sepertinya kau lelah. Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan _ocha_?" tanya istrinya itu.

Yukimura pun mendekati istrinya yang hanya berkisar satu meter darinya, kemudian berbisik, "Tidak usah. Bagaimana nanti malam kita membuat 'adik' untuk Yukimasa yang kesepian?" godanya sehingga membuat wajah Akihime menjadi bersemu merah.

"E-eehh?"

* * *

 **FINN**

 **A/N :** *anata : sayang X3. Aaaahhhh aku membuat Yukimura menjadi gombal dan _pervert_ di sini? Wkwkwkwk. OOC banget? Emang :v. Dan untuk Yukimura dan Oichi di chapter depan, heheheh /digampar/. Butuh dua jam mikir alur gaje yang beginian, wkwkwkwk (2)

Review dan KriSan, _onegai_? :D

 _See you_ ,

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Neneng Masamune** : Ini udah lanjut, heheh maaf kalau gak jelas banget XD

 **Mea males login** : Hohoho... kamu juga cemburu ama Kasuga? Wkwkwk untuk Yuki X Oichi chapter depan, gomen V.V

 **HosokawaHinaru** : Yukimura mau diapa-apain dan dipasangin ama siapapun emang adorable sekaleeeehhh, hahahah /plaks/ suka sama Yuki, ya? :)

 **KuroIChio** : Makasih udah follow fic ini /bow/ dan Yukimura sekali-sekali aku buat 'menang banyak', heheheh /plaks/ makash reviewnyaaa XD

 **Gradien45Sankyuu** : Engrish? Ada di mana? :3 btw aku juga suka Yukimura jadi SEME walaupun wajahnya emang uke :3, makasih reviewnyaaa XD


	4. Yukimura and Oichi

Chapter 4 : Yukimura and Oichi

Oke, karena ada yang _request_ mereka berdua, termasuk teman di RL. Saya jabanin deh X3

.

.

.

 _SMA BASARA_

Cuaca pagi yang cukup mendung menghiasi pada tanggal 14 Maret.

Seperti yang diketahui, tanggal 14 Maret adalah diperingati sebagai ' _White Day_ ' di Jepang. Tanggal ini dirayakan di mana jika seorang pria mendapat coklat dari sang wanita pada 'Hari _Valentine_ ' pada tanggal 14 Februari, maka si pria itu harus membalas kembali perasaan gadis itu jika si pria mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan sang wanita. Tidak harus memberi coklat kembali. Si pria juga bisa memberi hadiah lainnya seperti jam, kalung, gelang, cincin atau hadiah 'balasan' lainnya.

"Sasuke, itu hadiah untuk siapa?" terdengar suara serak dari pemuda berwajah imut, Sanada Yukimura.

"Ah...maksud _danna_ kado ini?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk kado merah berpita kuning itu, "Ini untuk Kasuga- _chan_ yang telah menyatakan perasaanku waktu sebulan yang lalu~" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang sumringah. Pemuda yang mempunyai loreng di wajahnya itu sangat senang karena gadis yang disukainya akhirnya mempunyai rasa yang sama padanya.

"A-aaa..." sedangkan Yukimura hanya menggaruk pipi kanannya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

" _Danna_ sendiri bagaimana? Tidak merayakan _White Day_?" Sasuke pun bertanya balik kepada pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"..." Yukimura hanya terdiam, "Entahlah..." gumamnya.

Alis pemuda berambut oranye itu menaik, "Eh? Apa danna tidak mendapat coklat?" tanyanya dengan sedikit mengejek. Kemudian, secara mendadak Sasuke mendapatkan jitakan dari si merah itu.

"WADAOW!" Sasuke pun meringis kesakitan, "Sakit, _danna_!" ujar Sasuke mengelus-elus kepalanya itu.

"Aku dapat sebuah coklat, Sasuke." ujar Yukimura tersenyum lembut.

"Lantas apa lagi? Kalau suka langsung saja balas perasaan cewek itu." saran Sasuke memasang wajah _playboy_ -nya.

"Ng..." Yukimura hanya terdiam seraya memikirkan sesuatu, "Masalahnya, di coklat itu tidak ada nama pemberinya." jawab Yukimura menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Oi Sanada, _Saru_!" terdengar suara berat dari arah mereka berdua.

"Masamune- _donno_." balas Yukimura memasang wajah cengo.

"Kalian berdua kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya Masamune memangkukan kedua tangannya.

"Begini, Masamune. _Danna_ mendapat coklat, tetapi tidak tahu dapat dari siapa." jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"Huh?" Masamune mengerutkan dahinya, "Kasihan, banget. Sudah, ya. Aku mau memberi hadiah untuk Megohime dulu, _jaa._ " mendengar jawaban itu, pemuda berambut seleher itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu.

Yukimura dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi...dia datang hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" tanya Yukimura _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Haha...sepertinya benar, _danna_." jawab Sasuke membenarkan pertanyaan Yukimura.

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

Sedangkan di kantin, terdapat pembicaraan perempuan oleh lima orang gadis, yaitu Oichi, Kasuga, Magoichi, Matsu, dan Megohime.

"Eh, _minna_. _Valentine_ kemarin, kalian memberikan coklat kepada siapa?" tanya Kasuga kepo dengan rahasia keempat temannya itu.

"Aku sih sama Masamune- _san_..." jawab Megohime _blushing_ gak jelas.

"Keiji-" jawab Magoichi yang mendapatkan pelototan tak percaya dari teman-temannya.

"APA!? KEIJI?" tanya empat gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Iya, benar. Aku suka sama Keiji." jawab gadis berperawakan bule itu dengan enteng.

"Padahal kalian sering berantem, tetapi aku nggak percaya ternyata Magoichi yang jatuh cinta duluan." gumam Kasuga memangut-mangut.

"Kayak kamu sama 'monyet' itu nggak aja." Magoichi pun membalas perkataan Kasuga yang sukses membuat Kasuga menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-ahahahah..." Kasuga pun tertawa paksa, "Kalau lainnya?"

"Aku memberi coklat kepada Toshiie- _senpai._ " jawab Matsu senyum-senyum gaje.

Sedangkan gadis cantik bersurai hitam keunguan itu hanya berdiam diri mendengar jawaban empat temannya itu.

"Ichi?" panggil Magoichi membuyarkan lamunan gadis pendiam itu.

"Ah? Ada apa?" tanya gadis beriris hitam itu bertanya dengan wajah cengo.

"Ichi memberikan coklat kepada siapa?" tanya Kasuga tersenyum lembut.

" _A-ano_..." Oichi pun membuang mukanya karena malu dan gugup, "I-itu rahasia..." jawabnya.

"Ah, Ichi curang! Kami kan udah kasih tahu akan siapa cowok yang kami suka. Masa Ichi nggak mau kasih tahu sih?" tanya Megohime agak kesal.

"Ah, _gomen_..." ujar Oichi tersenyum lembut, "Aku malu mau ngasih tahu."

"Palingan Oichi memberikan coklat kepada Nagamasa- _san_ , kan?" tebak Matsu menatap wajah gadis berponi belah tengah itu.

"U-huh? Nagamasa- _san_?" tanya Oichi agak bingung.

"Iya. Anak kelas sebelah yang waktu itu nembak kamu pada _festival_ natal tahun lalu. Masa kamu udah lupa?" tanya Matsu.

"Ichi tidak memberikan coklat kepada Nagamasa- _san_."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya empat gadis itu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Nanti kalian juga tahu..." jawab Oichi tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

* * *

 _SKIP TIME_

Pukul 01.30 _pm_...

 **ZZRRASSHH!**

Cuaca hari ini tambah lama tambah tidak mendukung. Tadinya mendung malah menjadi hujan deras. Sedangkan Yukimura hanya memangkukan wajahnya di meja kelasnya. Tampaknya, pemuda Sanada itu masih penasaran akan siapa orang yang telah mengirimkan coklat padanya.

Oichi pun lewat di hadapan Yukimura, dan pemuda itu memanggilnya, "Oichi- _san_?"

Oichi pun menoleh karena merasa dipanggil, "Ada apa Sanada- _san_?"

Yukimura pun memangut-mangut dan membuka pembicaraan, "Apa kau tahu, adakah cewek di kelas ini yang suka padaku?" tanyanya dengan PD namun tepat sekali menyerang jantung gadis cantik itu.

Oichi pun bergidik, " _E-etto_...aku tidak tahu, Sanada- _san_." jawabnya. Bisa dilihat, bahwa semburat tipis sudah menghiasi di kedua pipi putih gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf ya kalau mengganggu..." ujar Yukimura melambaikan tangan dengan pelan sambil tersenyum kikuk.

" _Iie, daijoubu_. Aku permisi." kemudian gadis bersurai sepunggung itu meninggalkan Yukimura yang masih tampak kebingungan.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam terakhir, pelajaran musik yang diajarkan oleh Maria- _sensei_. Pelajaran itu pun berlangsung selama satu jam lima belas menit. Semua murid pun tampak fokus dengan apa yang diajar oleh guru cantik itu.

Hingga pelajaran pun berakhir. Oichi dan Kasuga ditugaskan untuk menyapu dan membersihkan kembali ruang musik yang sudah dipakai karena minggu ini adalah giliran mereka berdua. Sedangkan Yukimura dan Motonari ditugaskan mengangkat bangku untuk diletakkan kembali ke sudut ruangan.

Tugas angkat bangku pun selesai. Kedua pemuda itu pun keluar karena tugas mereka sudah dilaksanakan. Sedangkan Oichi dan Kasuga masih melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih tersebut.

"Ng, Oichi?" tanya Kasuga memanggil gadis pendiam itu.

"Ya, Kasuga- _chan_?" gadis Oda pun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan pembicaraan kita di kantin tadi..." ujar Kasuga memberi kode agar Oichi langsung menjawab.

"Soal apa?" tanya Oichi pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya, coklat _Valentine_ itu kamu berikan kepada siapa? Kan rugi kalau perasaanmu nggak terbalaskan." tanya Kasuga seraya memancing Oichi agar mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menunduk dan terus memegang gagang sapu itu dengan erat, "Ihm, ini rahasia ya Kasuga- _chan_. Janji?" ujarnya.

"Janji." Kasuga pun tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya, coklat _Valentine_ itu aku berikan kepada..." jawabnya dengan agak ragu.

"Huh?" Kasuga pun semakin penasaran, "Siapa?"

"S-Sanada- _san_." lanjutnya.

Mata kuning Kasuga pun terbelalak. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang gadis itu dengar barusan, "Hah? Kau serius, Ichi?" tanya Kasuga sekali lagi. Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh dua kali anggukan.

"Terus dia tahu?" tanya Kasuga lagi.

"Belum. Soalnya, aku terlalu malu untuk menulis namaku di coklat itu." jawab Oichi dengan pandangan sendu.

Kasuga pun _sweatdrop_ , "Ya sudahlah...mau bagaimana lagi? Pantasan 'si bodoh' itu keheranan bertanya pada semua cewek di kelas kita akan siapa yang memberikan coklat padanya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Dan ternyata itu kamu." ujar si pirang itu.

Sedangkan Oichi hanya bertambah _blushing_ akan pengakuannya itu, "Iya..."

Percakapan kedua gadis itu ternyata dikuping oleh si objek pembicaraan mereka itu sendiri. Yukimura tahu semua pembicaraan yang tak sengaja ia dengar, "Jadi...coklat yang kuterima waktu itu dari Oichi- _san_?"

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 03.00 _pm_. Adalah waktu pulang sekolah di SMA BASARA. Hari pun masih hujan, sedangkan Oichi masih menunggu bus yang akan menuju ke arah rumahnya. Seraya menunggu bus, gadis berponi belah tengah itu berteduh di _halte_ agar tidak kehujanan.

"Kenapa _bus-_ nya lama sekali?" gumam Oichi yang tengah memakai jaket namun masih merasa kedinginan, "Kalau begini, aku nanti bisa pulang kesorean dan akan dimarahi oleh _nii-sama_."

Selang beberapa menit, kemudian datanglah pemuda yang menggunakan ikat kepala berwarna merah itu. Kedatangannya membuat Oichi menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sanada- _san_?" panggil gadis cantik itu dengan heran.

"Hai, Oichi- _san_. Kamu menunggu bus juga, ya?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang nggak penting.

"Iya." jawab Oichi tersenyum lembut.

"..." setelah dialog tadi, tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara kembali. Selama sepuluh menit mereka saling sediaman begitu, kemudian pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka topik pembicaraan, "Oichi- _san_. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Hah?" Oichi pun menaikkan alisnya, "Bicara apa?"

Yukimura pun mendekatkan jaraknya kepada gadis itu dan menyamakan tingginya. Kemudian, pemuda yang tubuhnya terbilang kurus itu pun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi gadis cantik itu.

"-!?" Alhasil, wajah Oichi semakin bertambah panas padahal cuacanya sangat dingin akan diguyur hujan.

"Terima kasih coklatnya..." ujar Yukimura masih dalam posisi menempelkan dahinya itu. Pandangan mata kedua insan itu saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Sanada- _san_ tahu dari mana?" tanya Oichi keheranan.

"Ah, maaf aku tadi menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Kasuga- _san_." jawabnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan kemudian pemuda itu menegapkan kepalanya kembali.

Mata hitam Oichi menjadi berbinar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yukimura ternyata mengetahui akan perasaannya, "Sama-sama, Sanada- _san_."

"Bisa tolong pejamkan matamu sebentar?" pinta Yukimura tiba-tiba kepada gadis cantik itu.

"A-apa?" Oichi terkejut. Gadis itu belum siap jikalau pemuda di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba mau menciumnya. Oh, membayangkan hal itu saja membuat Oichi menjadi deg-degan sendiri, "Baiklah..."

Gadis itu pun menurut dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Terasa bahwa kedua tangan pemuda itu tengah melingkar di lehernya. Hangat sekali.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu, Oichi- _san_." ujar Yukimura memperbolehkan gadis itu membuka matanya kembali. Dan gadis bermarga Oda itu terkejut, karena pemuda di hadapannya itu memberikan sebuah liontin berbandul hati yang cantik sekali.

Sebenarnya, Yukimura sudah lama membeli liontin itu untuk diberikan kepada Oichi. Hanya saja, dia belum menemukan waktu yang pas. Dan hari ini lah kesempatannya.

Yukimura pun juga tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu juga menyukainya.

"Terima kasih, Sanada- _san._.." ujar Oichi tersenyum lembut, "Aku ingin bertanya, apakah Sanada-san menyukaiku atau hanya untuk berterima kasih?" tanyanya.

Yukimura pun menghela napasnya sejenak, "Aku menyukaimu, Oichi- _san_. Kalau tidak, kenapa aku harus membalas perasaanmu dan melakukan semua ini?" jawabnya seraya menatap mata hitam gadis yang di depannya itu.

" _Yokatta_...aku senang mendengarnya, Sanada- _san_." semburat merah pun kembali muncul di pipi Oichi.

 **SREK!** Yukimura pun memayungi kepala mereka berdua dengan jaket kulit berwarna merah itu.

"-!" Oichi pun menjadi sedikit kaget.

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya, Oichi." balasnya. Gadis itu merasa sangat senang karena Yukimura tidak memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ ' _san_ ' lagi.

"Seandainya aku tidak menguping tadi, mungkin hal ini selamanya tidak akan terjadi." sambungnya.

"Iya, Sanada- _san._ " gadis itu tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.

"Panggil aku Yukimura. Tidak perlu memanggil margaku lagi." kemudian Yukimura pun menempelkan dahinya lagi ke dahi gadis bersurai hitam keunguan itu dan kemudian mencium dahi gadis cantik itu.

"Iya, Yukimura- _san_." ujar Oichi dengan tersenyum sipu dan gugup, "Aku...sangat menyukaimu, Yukimura- _san_."

Yukimura dan Oichi saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian saling melemparkan senyum bahagia.

 _White Day_ , adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Yukimura dan Oichi di tahun ini...

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Gila-gilaan karena frustasi akan UTS Filsafat Umum XD dan maaf kalau _requestan_ -nya nggak sesuai harapan. _Chapter_ ini Yukimura-nya OOC banget, apalagi Oichi? Tambah OOC /ditombak + dicekek _darkhand_ / karena di sini hujan deras, maka terpikirlah alur gini, ohoho /plak/. Padahal rencana sebelumnya mau bikin _setting_ zaman _Sengoku_ atau zaman _Heian_ , tetapi nggak tau alurnya /plakplak/

Dan maaf banget kalau _chapter_ ini nggak manis /lap ingus/ tapi aku harap semoga minna tetap suka dan nggak bosan dengan _fic_ gaje ini, ya? X3

 _Review_ , kritik, dan saran, _onega_ i? :D

 _See you,_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Neneng Masamune :** Yukimura jadi _gentle_? Benarkah? Wkwkwkwk /plak/ Entah kesambet apa nih Yukimura pulang-pulang ngajak bikin adik /plaks (2)/. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih _review_ -nyaaa XD jangan bosan ya baca fic ini.

 **KuroIChio :** _O-omo_ , Aku sendiri aja ber _fangirling-_ an baca ulang _chapter_ 3 /dor/ Yuki dari _chap_ awal sampai _chap_ ini masih OOC /ditinju/. Makasih _review-_ nyaaa :D

 **HosokawaHinaru :** _Chap_ 3 lebih fluff? Syukurlah /tebar _confetti_ /. Demi poni runcing Mitsunari? Wkwkwk aku ngakak baca _review_ -mu :D Entahlah Yukimura kesambet apa tiba-tiba bilang gitu, wkwkwk. Btw, makasih _follow_ ama _review_ -nyaaa :D

 **Gradien45Sankyuu :** Oh... aku kira apa. Ternyata _chap_ 1 Masamune-nya nggak bicara English sama sekali, hehehe /plak/ pantas _scrolling-scrolling_ nggak nemu tuh Bahasa Inggris satu pun. Soal _uke_ yang _genbend_...belum terencanakan, hihihi. Makasih _review_ -nyaa :D


	5. Yukimura and Itsuki

Chapter 5 : Yukimura and Itsuki

Matahari telah menerikkan sinarnya. Terdapat dua orang yang berlainan jenis namun berbeda angkatan sekolah, mereka berdua adalah Sanada Yukimura dan seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar pada tingkat lima, Itsuki.

Anak kecil berambut _silver_ dengan _style_ ikat dua dikepang, terus memandangi anak laki-laki yang saat ini berada di bangku kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Yukimura yang merasa diamati oleh si bocah yang terpaut empat tahun darinya itu menatap balik Itsuki, "Hei?" panggilnya.

Lamunan Itsuki pun pecah, "Yukimura- _nii,_ kenapa?" anak kecil berparas imut itu malah bertanya balik.

Yukimura pun melepaskan genggaman mereka, "Justru aku yang bertanya padamu. Kamu kenapa melamun?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas-nya

"Ah, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, _nii-chan_..." jawab Itsuki meremas rok biru langitnya itu.

"Memangnya Itsuki- _chan_ memikirkan apa?" tanya Yukimura dengan penasaran.

"Aku berharap, jika aku dewasa nanti, aku akan berpacaran dan menikah dengan _nii-chan_!" jawabnya berseri-seri. Bahkan rona merah pun sudah menghiasi pipi _chubby_ -nya yang tampak imut itu.

"..." sedangkan pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan dari seorang anak SD.

Pacaran? Yang benar saja.

"Yukimura- _nii_ juga mau pacaran dengan Itsuki, kan?" gadis kecil itu pun bertanya kepada pemuda yang disukainya itu.

"Ah..." Yukimura pun hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa kepada Itsuki yang masih polos.

" _Nii-chan_?" Itsuki pun juga ikut-ikutan diam melihat ekspresi Yukimura yang berubah secara spontan.

'Apa Yukimura- _nii_ benci padaku?' batin gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun itu.

 **:chacha:**

Tiga tahun kemudian...

Hubungan pertemanan Yukimura dan Itsuki pun merenggang semenjak kejadian yang tidak terduga sejak tiga tahun silam. Sekarang, Itsuki sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Rambut peraknya dibiarkan tergerai lurus dengan poni yang condong ke kanan dihiasi dengan jepit bunga lili. Semua anak laki-laki kelas VIII SMP BASARA itu banyak yang menyukainya. Selain cantik, Itsuki juga tergolong remaja yang cerdas dan aktif.

Tetapi, gadis berusia 13 tahun itu masih merasakan kekosongan di hatinya.

Ia rindu bercanda tawa dengan pemuda berisik yang selalu menghiburnya. Genggaman hangatnya, memberikan gadis itu nasehat di saat ia sedih dan gelisah, dan masih banyak hal yang dirindukannya.

 **Tep.**

Sepatu sekolah hitam Itsuki pun terhenti di sebuah sekolah, yaitu SMA BASARA.

Itsuki tahu bahwa Yukimura bersekolah di sana. Bahkan ia juga tahu Yukimura berada di kelas yang mana.

Namun, rasa canggung ini menghalanginya untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ehm, namun apa salahnya jika aku menghampiri Yukimura- _nii_ hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya?" Itsuki pun bermonolog.

"-!?" mata biru Itsuki pun menangkap sasaran yang dimaksud.

Sanada Yukimura, siswa SMA yang sekarang ini telah menduduki jenjang akhir, kelas XII. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Hanya saja, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi agak dewasa dikarenakan faktor pubertas.

Melihat Yukimura yang menggunakan _gakuran_ hitam dan ikat kepala merah yang selalu menghiasi kepalanya itu membuat Itsuki menjadi merona sendiri.

"!?" dan mata coklat Yuki pun memandangi seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya namun tidak pernah ia temui selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Itsuki- _chan_?" gumamnya kemudian mendekati gadis remaja itu.

"Yukimura- _nii_." panggilnya seraya menunjukkan raut sumringah.

"Oi Sanada. Dia siapa?" tanya Masamune menunjukkan ekspresi keheranan.

"Dia Itsuki, teman kecil dan tetanggaku dulu." jawab Yukimura apa adanya, "Oh iya, dia Masamune- _donno_ , Itsuki- _chan_." ujar Yukimura tersenyum lembut memperkenalkan temannya.

"Salam kenal, Masamune- _nii_." ujar Itsuki ber- _ojigi_.

"Tidak usah seformal itu." ujar Masamune memutar bola matanya.

"Oh iya. Yukimura- _nii_ apa kabarnya?" tanya Itsuki memasang wajah semanis mungkin.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Itsuki- _chan_ bagaimana? Kenapa bisa tahu kalau aku sekolah di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Selama tiga tahun ini, aku selalu mencarimu, Yukimura- _nii_." jawab gadis itu.

"Semenjak kejadian itu, Yukimura- _nii_ tidak pernah menghubungiku sekali pun..." lanjutnya menunjukkan mimik muka sedih.

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Yukimura. Ia merasa bersalah dengan gadis SMP yang berada di depannya itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa menemui Yukimura- _nii_ lagi. Kalau boleh tahu, alamat Yukimura- _nii_ di mana? Aku ingin sekali berkunjung." pinta gadis itu.

Yukimura pun kemudian merobek secarik kertas dan menuliskan alamatnya dengan lengkap, "Ini." ujarnya seraya memberikan kertas itu kepada Itsuki.

"Hwaaa, _arigatou_ Yuki- _nii_!" ujarnya dengan senang.

"Iya..."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_ Yuki- _nii_ , Masamune- _nii_!" kemudian gadis berambut _silver_ itu pun melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada kedua pemuda itu.

"Iya, _jaa_." dan Yukimura pun membalas lambaian dari Itsuki.

* * *

Masamune dan Yukimura pun pulang bersama karena rumah mereka searah. Dan percakapan ringan pun diawali oleh Masamune.

"Yukimura, apa kamu tidak merasa?" pemuda bermata satu itu bertanya kepada Yukimura.

"Apanya?" tanya Yukimura tidak mengerti.

"Anak SMP itu suka padamu." jawabnya.

"Oh, Itsuki maksudmu?"

"Iya," jawab Masamune, "Nampak sekali dari wajahnya kalau dia suka padamu. Aku saja sekali lihat sudah tahu. Masa kamu tidak tahu?"

"Aku sudah tahu, kok..." ujar Yukimura menghembuskan napas berat, "Tetapi dia terlalu muda bagiku. Selisih empat tahun..."

"Rasanya tidak enak saja kalau aku berpacaran dengan anak SMP." sambungnya.

"..." Masamune pun diam. Jawaban Yukimura ada benarnya juga. Lagian anak SMP pemikirannya masih beda tipis dengan anak SD.

"Aku menghindarinya. Tetapi, melihat dia begitu aku merasa tidak enak hati..."

Masamune pun menepuk bahu Yukimura, "Ya sudahlah. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan?"

Yukimura hanya mengangguk pelan.

 **:chacha:**

Semenjak Itsuki telah mendapatkan alamat pemuda yang disukainya itu. Itsuki menjadi lebih sering keluar rumah dan berkunjung ke rumah Yukimura. Banyak sekali alasannya. Minta tolong ajarkan PR, membawakan kue, ataupun mengajak jalan-jalan. Yukimura sendiri tidak keberatan karena ia juga merasa kangen untuk bermain bersama dengan teman kecilnya itu.

Bahkan banyak tetangga Yukimura yang menanyakan apakah Itsuki itu adalah pacarnya. Dan pemuda bersuara serak itu hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menjawab kesalah pahaman itu.

.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari di wahana bermain, Itsuki pun menanyakan kembali akan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Yuki- _nii_?" panggil Itsuki.

"Hm?" sahut Yukimura yang sedang memakan gulali berwarna merah muda itu.

"Yukimura- _nii_ kan sudah tahu akan perasaanku..." ujarnya, "Kalau begitu, apakah Yuki- _nii_ sudah mulai suka padaku?" tanyanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Yukimura sendiri pun menjadi diam. Dia ditembak dua kali oleh gadis yang sama. Pemuda itu merasa, bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Kemudian, pemuda berkaos merah _maroon_ itu pun memegang pucuk surai perak Itsuki, "Aku minta maaf, Itsuki- _chan._ tetapi, kau terlalu muda bagiku, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban itu, mata biru Itsuki pun menjadi berkaca-kaca, "A-apa aku tidak cantik seperti harapan Yuki- _nii_?" tanyanya seraya menahan tangis.

"Bukan. Kamu cantik, Itsuki- _chan_. Hanya saja...aku mencari gadis yang seusia denganku. Lebih dewasa darimu..." jawabnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selain itu...aku juga tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padamu." tambahnya.

"..." Itsuki pun terdiam. Bahunya pun berguncang. Kenapa menyatakan perasaan rasanya sakit sekali?

Itsuki pun menghapus air matanya dan kemudian berkata, "A-aku mengerti Yuki- _nii_. Jawaban ini sudah aku perkirakan sebelumnya," ujarnya.

"Namun, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejarmu. Karena aku sangat menyukai Yukimura- _nii_."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk meluluhkan perasaanmu yang beku."

"Tunggu aku, Yukimura- _nii_..."

Dan pemuda berwajah imut itu pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Semuanya telah berubah menjadi momen yang canggung. Atmosfir antara mereka berdua sudah menjadi tidak enak lagi.

Dan mereka berdua pun menjadi sunyi sampai waktu perjalanan pulang.

Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali...

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa dua tahun telah berlalu. Sekarang Itsuki telah tumbuh menjadi gadis SMA yang baru memasuki bangku kelas X. Wajahnya juga menjadi dewasa dan rambutnya juga menjadi lebih panjang mencapai sepunggung. Apa lagi dengan tambahan _seifuku_ _sailor_ dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Menambah kesan gadis itu menjadi lebih manis.

Walaupun penampilannya sekarang berubah, namun perasaannya kepada pemuda bermarga Sanada itu tidak berubah.

Ia tidak sabar untuk menemui pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Jika ia ditolak, maka ia akan memutuskan untuk menyerah mengejar cinta pemuda itu.

Itsuki sendiri tahu bahwa Yukimura juga bergonta-ganti kekasih. Salah satu kekasihnya yang pernah ia dengar adalah Otani Akihime.

Ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia akan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yukimura sekali lagi sepulang sekolah nanti.

Ini adalah pernyataan cintanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Pintu rumah pemuda itu terketuk. Yukimura yang baru saja pulang dan istirahat dari kegiatan perkuliahannya yang sekarang semester ketiga itu hanya melangkah dengan malas menuju pintu yang sudah diketuk dari tadi oleh seseorang.

Kemudian tangan Yukimura itu meraih kenop pintu dan membuka untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah bertamu ke rumahnya.

 **KRIIEETT...**

"Selamat sore, Yukimura- _nii_..." ujar gadis itu dengan sopan.

"Itsuki- _chan_?" mata Yukimura pun terbelalak tak percaya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Itsuki dengan ramah.

"Oh, tentu." jawab Yukimura mempersilahkan.

 **DEG!**

"-!?" jantung Yukimura pun berdetak kembali persis seperti dua tahun silam.

'Apa-apaan degupan ini?' batin Yukimura memegang dada bidangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kemudian Yukimura pun membawa Itsuki ke kamarnya. Ibu Yukimura pun mempersilahkan saja karena sang ibu telah lama mengenal Itsuki yang telah lama menjadi tetangga mereka. Jadi tidak timbul kecurigaan apa-apa.

Yukimura pun membawakan segelas teh manis dan sepiring biskuit untuk disuguhkan kepada si gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Dan Yukimura pun duduk di ranjang tempat tidurnya dan bertanya, "Katakan padaku. Ada apa keperluanmu datang kemari?" tanya Yukimura yang sedikit merasa risih dan canggung.

Itsuki pun menyeruput tehnya dan meletakkan ke atas tadah itu lagi, "Untuk hal yang sama. Aku ingin menanyakan akan perasaan _nii-san_ kepadaku sekali lagi." jawabnya enteng. Kemudian Itsuki pun berdiri dan mendekati Yukimura yang sedang duduk itu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak suka-" Yukimura pun belum selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya, tetapi Itsuki bertindak lebih cepat.

"-!?" gadis cantik di hadapannya itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Bahkan, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Itsuki menjadi seberani ini. Itsuki pun masih menempelkan bibir ranumnya kepada pemuda itu hingga napas mereka saling bertemu.

Sedangkan Yukimura hanya membatu mendapatkan perlakuan yang mengejutkan dari si gadis berambut _silver_. Jujur, ia juga menyukai gadis yang terpaut jauh empat tahun darinya itu. Akan tetapi logikanya selalu menolak untuk memacari anak yang lebih kecil darinya seakan membuatnya menjadi malu untuk jujur kepada perasaannya sendiri.

Kemudian, Itsuki pun melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Dengan memasang wajah yang tak berdosa karena telah merebut ciuman pertama pemuda itu, ia pun bertanya, "Bagaimana? Apakah Yuki- _nii_ sekarang suka padaku?" tanya Itsuki tersenyum lembut.

Sekarang Yukimura yang gantian _nervous_. Ia merasa gugup akan kejadian yang sangat canggung yang telah terjadi barusan. Pemuda itu kemudian memegang bibirnya yang telah dicium oleh Itsuki. _Awkward._

"Ah..." kemudian Yukimura pun menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya.

"Iya, kan? Aku sudah menduga kalau Yuki- _nii_ juga suka padaku!" kemudian Itsuki memeluk tubuh Yukimura dan pemuda berikat kepala merah itu membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan lembut dan menghelakan napasnya.

"Iya, Itsuki... maafkan aku yang pecundang ini. Aku terlalu takut untuk jujur kepada diriku sendiri. Aku juga merasa kalah dengan keberanianmu yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Sedangkan Itsuki hanya tersenyum manis. Perjuangannya ternyata tidak sia-sia.

Kemudian, kedua tangan besar Yukimura pun meraih pipi putih gadis itu. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Itsuki kembali. Sekarang, wajah mereka berdua saling _blushing_ dan memanas. Dan dengan berani, Yukimura pun mencium bibir Itsuki sebagai balasannya.

"Aku...juga mencintaimu, Itsuki..." ujarnya.

"Dan maaf jika aku terlambat untuk membalas perasaanmu."

Dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hei, apa-apaan ini? /robek skenario/. Sebenarnya ini berpotensi sebagai _fic multichapters_. Tetapi, aku malas membuat hutang lagi. Jadi ya...diringkas menjadi _oneshoot_ untuk _fic_ ini, wkwkwk /plaks/

Yukimura : Kok rasanya aku jadi cowok _pedofil_ sih? /mencak-mencak/

 _Author_ : Protes mulu kamu ih -_-"a. Apa kamu maunya sama aku? /kemudian Chacha dicekik/

Alur kecepatan? Saya tahu kok :D. OOC? Banget! Wahahahah / _author_ pun ditendang massa/

 _Chap_ depan mau siapa? Lagi bingung nih mau masangin Yuki sama siapa lagi X3 heheheh.

Btw... _review_ , kritik, dan saran akan membantu saya untuk revisi untuk ke depannya :D

 _See you,_

 **Sanada Yuu Chacha.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Asyifaanas13 :** Sama. Aku juga _fangirling_ -an XD /ape lu?/. Btw makasih udah baca _fic_ gaje nan alay ini, wkwkwk /ditebas/ Makasih _review and follow_ -nyaaa :D

 **putricecilia12 :** Salam kenal juga Cecilia- _san_ :D. Btw _fic_ mu bagus kok. Aku suka X3. Kalau soal nggak ada yang mau baca. PD aja dulu, tetap semangat yaaa. Dan makasih _review_ -nyaaa XD

 **Ainun Nurrugtug :** Hai Nur- _san_ yang ganti _pen-name_ lagi (?) Ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih _review_ -nyaa X3

 **HosokawaHinaru :** Ah, _fluff_ kah? Syukurlah~. Aku juga bayangin gitu ama Kakanda Yuki /ditombak/ *sadar nak*. Dan... _body_ krempeng Mitsunari? Wkwkwkwk || MItsunari : _ONOREEEE_! SIYALAN KALIAN BERDUA! /Chacha dan Hosokawa- _san_ pun mati ditebas _Odachi_ /. Udah lanjut kok. Makasih _review_ -nya :D

 **Gradien45Sankyuu :** /ikutan guling-guling/ YukiIchi~ Gyaaah. Ini udah lanjut, heheh :). Makasih _review_ -nya.

 **Dissa Chikatta :** Dissa- _san_ , kapan _update_ CIC? Aku kangen tauk XD. Maafkan lah aku yang gesrek ini bikin _scene kissu-kissu_ /plak/. Dan yap, seperti kesimpulan Dissa- _san_. Setiap _pair_ di sini punya cerita dan ciri masing-masing /halah/. Dan makasih _review_ -nya :)


	6. Yukimura and (Fem)Sasuke

Chapter 6 : Yukimura and Fem!Sasuke

Kai.

Malam ini bulan membentuk seperti sabit. Embun malam mulai terasa lembabnya dan angin pun mulai menusuk ke tulang.

Sedangkan seorang gadis ninja yang mengabdi ke klan Takeda tengah bermenung di atas pohon. Entah mengapa pada saat begini hatinya merasa gelisah.

Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi seorang samurai yang identik dengan warna merah itu. Namun...sudah cukup lama ia mulai merasa aneh apabila ia dekat dengan _danna_ -nya yang bernama Sanada Yukimura itu.

"Oi! Sasuke!" terdengar suara serak dari tuannya dari arah bawah.

"-!" mendengar seruan itu, gadis berambut oranye dengan gaya kuncir kuda itu menjadi sedikit kaget, "Ada apa, _danna_?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ayo kita makan malam. _Oyakata-sama_ telah menunggu!" panggilnya.

"Baik. Aku akan segera turun." dan Sasuke pun menurunkan tubuhnya dari pohon yang ia duduki tadi.

Sasuke pun hanya menjadi diam ketika melihat punggug Yukimura itu. Ia pun pernah bertanya kepada rekan ninjanya, Kasuga akan perasaan ini.

Dan apa benar ia sedang menyukai tuannya sendiri?

"Oh iya, Sasuke..." ujar Yukimura pun mengehentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Sasuke pun tergagap, "A-apa, _danna_?" dan iris coklat terang gadis itu menjadi terbelalak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apakah kamu pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya secara sembarangan.

"Kenapa danna tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Sasuke pun bertanya balik kepada pemuda berzirah merah itu.

"Entahlah...hanya saja tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini aneh." jawab Yukimura dengan jujur.

"Sebenarnya sih iya." ungkap Sasuke terang-terangan. Gadis berpakaian loreng itu pun memainkan jari lentiknya yang mulai gemetaran itu.

"Ah, benarkah? Boleh aku tebak, kau pasti menyukai Katakura- _donno_ , ya? Kalian akhir-akhir ini kan dekat~" tebak Yukimura asal-asalan.

 **BUAKH!** Sebuah bogem pun mendarat di rahang Yukimura.

" _Baka_!" dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Yukimura yang tengah tepar itu.

"Salahku apa?" tanya Yukimura dengan heran. Dan kemudian pemuda ber _hachimaki_ merah itu membangkitkan dirinya untuk segera makan malam.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dan menggerutu, "Dasar payah! Percuma saja aku bilang itu kepadanya. Bikin kesal saja." dan kemudian wajah putihnya menjadi bersemu, "A-aaah...aku ngapain juga pakai meninju Yukimura- _danna_? Kalau dia marah gimana?" ujarnya kemudian ia pun berlari seraya menutup wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Makan malam pun telah selesai. Dan Sasuke pun mengumpulkan piring, sumpit, dan cawan untuk dicuci. Beberapa saat ini ia tidak mau berbicara dengan Yukimura sepatah katapun. Setiap Yukimura menegur, Sasuke pun pasti menghindar. Hal ini membuat Yukimura dan Shingen pun menjadi kebingungan.

Gadis ninja itu pun meninggalkan ruangan. Dan Shingen pun membuka bicara kepada bawahannya itu.

"Yukimura?" panggil orang tua kekar itu.

"Ya, _Oyakata-sama_?" sahut pemuda berkuncir rendah itu.

"Kamu bertengkar dengan Sasuke, ya?" tanya Shingen yang keheranan melihat Sasuke yang menjadi kaku itu.

"Mungkin. Hanya gara-gara masalah sepele, hehehe." ujar Yukimura menyengir seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya itu.

"Minta maaf saja. Wanita kalau marah menjadi mengerikan."

"Iya, _Oyakata-sama_. Aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara kepadanya."

"Pergilah..."

 **:chacha:**

Sasuke pun duduk sendirian di lantai kayu itu. Berdiam diri di halaman belakang seraya menikmati gugurnya bunga sakura di malam hari. Membuat suasana hati gadis itu menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Haaaahh~" dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Tubuh dan hatinya entah merasa lelah tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Rupanya kau di sini ya, Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya.

"Uwakh! _Danna_ kenapa di sini? Bikin kaget saja!" dan Sasuke pun dengan _reflex_ menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda bertubuh agak kurus itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal tadi." ujar Yukimura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah loreng Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke menjadi gelisah dan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti buah ceri.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu, _danna_. Karena aku tadi sudah menghajarmu." jawab Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah rahang _danna_ masih sakit?" tanyanya seraya memegang wajah tirus Yukimura.

Dan Yukimura sekarang yang gantian merasa gelisah.

"A-aku ambilkan obat dulu agar tidak membengkak. Permisi." dan kemudian Sasuke pun berdiri untuk mencari obat herbal yang bisa meringankan rasa sakit atas perlakuan kasarnya tadi.

"Ah tunggu, Sasuke. Tidak usah!" pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mencegat tangan Sasuke agar tidak pergi.

"Ta-tapi, _danna_ aku merasa bersalah-" Sasuke pun menjadi terkejut karena tuannya sekarang menciumnya tepat di...bibir?

Apa-apaan semua ini?

"..." keduanya pun menjadi sunyi. Sasuke pun memundurkan kepalanya namun Yukimura menahan kepala gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka saling berciuman cukup lama dan akhirnya pun saling menjauhkan jarak antara mereka. Baik wajah Yukimura maupun wajah Sasuke sekarang sudah blushing tingkat akut. Tidak percaya akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan barusan.

"Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, Sasuke..." ujar Yukimura tersenyum lembut, "Pukulanmu sama sekali tidak sakit dibandingkan dengan pukulan _Oyakata-sama_."

Gadis cantik itu hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke?" panggil Yukimura, "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa _danna._..menciumku?" tanya Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu pun bertanya untuk meminta kepastian.

"Maaf..." ujar Yukimura.

Mata Sasuke pun terbelalak. Begitu mudahnya tuannya itu minta maaf setelah berhasil mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"Ukh..." hati gadis itu terluka.

"Kalau aku merebut ciumanmu..."

"Karena aku menyukaimu." lanjutnya. Sasuke pun melihat dengan jelas bahwa Yukimura sekarang merona segitu merahnya. Sangat imut.

" _Danna_...suka kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut.

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yukimura dengan polosnya, "Ah, ternyata tebakanku benar, ya?"

"Tidak!" sanggah gadis itu, "Aku...juga menyukai _danna_. Aku sama sekali tidak meyukai orang yang _danna_ sebutkan itu." lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yukimura sekali lagi.

"Uhm..." dan Sasuke pun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Ah, aku senang mendengarnya." dan pemuda itu menghembuskan napas lega mendengar jawaban dari si gadis.

 **Cup!**

"?!" mata bulat Yukimura pun terbelalak kaget karena Sasuke mencium balik sekejap di bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya, _danna_." balas Sasuke denga tersenyum manis.

"Dan aku akan berjanji akan melindungi _danna_ lebih baik lagi." sambungnya.

"Kau salah. Justru harusnya aku yang melindungimu. Karena kamu adalah kekasihku..." ujar Yukimura yang agak berlebihan. Namun Yukimura sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Iya, _danna_..." dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Merasa senang karena ia menemukan kebahagiaannya.

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Apa-apaan ini?! *robek skenario* bagi _fangirls and fanboys_ Yukimura dan Sasuke _please_ jangan _bully_ saja aduh DX yang dengan nekadnya memasangkan mereka dan mengubah _gender_ Sasuke si playboy cap onyet itu :v *plak* dan maaf baru lanjut, mana alay dan abal lagi DX *plakplak*

Sasuke : Berani-beraninya kau mengubah _gender_ ku menjadi wanita? *nge- _deathglare_ Chacha*

Chacha: Hai _bro_! Apa kabar? Ngopi yuk? :D *dan akhirnya Chacha tewas dilempar _shuriken_ *

 _Review,_ kritik, saran sangat diperlukan untuk revisi :D

 _See you,_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Gradien45Sankyuu :** Si Yuki emang sungguh terlalu bilang ke Itsuki kayak gitu DX makasih _review_ nya :D

 **Chosokabe-Cariens :** Ya ampuuunn, kita sama Chae- _san_ DX nggak jadian padahal udah lama nunggu. Tapi aku nggak se- _strong_ Itsuki :') Itsuki versi dewasa uunchh _kawaii_ pakai banget XD makasih _review_ nya XD

 **KuroIchio :** YukiIchi nya _sweet_? _Yokatta_ :D aku pikir bakal gaje banget deh. Dan YukiItsu nya sengaja bikin Itsuki lebih agresif (?) /abaikan. Makasih reviewnya, Kuro- _chan_ :D

 **LoliMon-san :** Ya gitu deh Itsukinya gitu amad ke Yukimura DX *merasa tersaingi* _PHP, HTML, Java, Symbian_ *plak* || YukiItsu : Nggak ngerti istilah program jangan sotoy dah DX *pentung Chacha*. Makasih _review_ nya teteh~ XD

 **Asyifaanas13 :** Kalau oom pedo nya kayak Yuki aku juga mau kali :D heheh *plaks* Yuki x fem!Sasu ada di _chap_ ini. Makasih _review_ nya, Syifa~ :3


End file.
